DESTINO
by Pily-chan
Summary: Sasuke y Hinata. Dos shinobis que cuyo pasado es inquietantemente similar... El destino se toma su tiempo y une a las personas que deben estar juntas de formas poco convencionales, pero funcionales... Three shot SasuHina.
1. Chapter 1

**EL HILO ROJO DEL DESTINO**

**Capítulo I - Despertar.**

Hay un momento en la vida de todo ser humano en el que parece sencillo prever el futuro. Por lo general eso sucede cuando el amor ciega a la razón e impide ver que el destino hace malas jugarretas con la vida de cada ser viviente.

Después del secuestro de Hinata y la derrota de Toneri, la Princesa del Byakugan, a sus 17 años, pudo verse a sí misma muchas veces usando un hermoso kimono de bodas y a Naruto portando un atuendo tradicional para honrar a la familia Hyuuga y sus indiscutibles tradiciones. La fiesta sería hermosa. Estarían todos sus amigos y todos serían felices por ellos.

También vislumbraba su vida junto a Naruto: en ese mundo existirían un par de pequeños con los ojos tan azules como los de su amado. Su hijo sería tan rubio como su padre y como lo fue el Yondaime, y la niña heredaría sus azulados cabellos… Esa hermosa imagen permaneció mucho tiempo en su mente. Al principio era hermosa y sentía mariposas en el estómago cada vez que visualizaba ese porvenir… Ya no.

Hinata había tenido muchas misiones diplomáticas. Por alguna razón, el Rokudaime Hokage, Hatake Kakashi, parecía valorar en demasía la colaboración que la joven Hyuuga le daba, así que era enviada a diversas partes del mundo para cerrar acuerdo entre los líderes. Ella se sentía honrada por la confianza que su Hokage depositaba en ella, además, siempre era bien recibida en Sunagakure y Kirigakure, donde era emisaria. Ella no lo sabía, pero los Kages de esas aldeas solicitaban que fuese precisamente Hyuuga Hinata quien cerrara los acuerdos que realizaban con Konoha.

Su vida en su amada aldea, desde hacía casi dos años, se limitaba a pasar unos cuantos días conviviendo con su familia y amigos para en seguida volver a partir. Las chicas se encargaban de ponerla al día con las noticias relevantes. Los miembros de su clan ya no la presionaban con el tema del matrimonio, y sospechaba que mucho había tenido que ver la decisión de Kakashi-sama de enviarla frecuentemente en esas misiones.

De niña siempre deseó ser algo más que el eslabón débil de su familia, y al fin su sueño parecía realizarse. Hanabi cada día lucía más segura de su función como futura matriarca y su padre parecía complacido con el desarrollo de sus hijas. Luego de lo acontecido con Toneri le fue revelado por qué su padre decidió en su momento entregarla a Konoha como kunoichi. Después de meditarlo por un tiempo halló que en su corazón ya no habitaba ninguna sombra en lo que concernía a su padre. Él había tenido sus motivos y al final ella se sentía bien sabiendo que con sus habilidades podía proteger y ayudar a esa aldea que tanto amaba.

Pero no todo podía ser maravilloso. Debido a sus viajes y a que Naruto estaba en entrenamiento para relevar a Kakashi en el momento en el que él dejara sus funciones como Hokage, su relación se había vuelto prácticamente platónica. Ella estaba bien con eso.

Al principio…

Hinata se sentía volar cada que un ave llegaba a su ventana, ya fuera en Suna o en Kiri. Sólo Naruto le enviaba cartas y en cada pergamino él le repetía lo mucho que la extrañaba y que contaba los días para su regreso. Era cierto que su amado tenía terribles errores ortográficos y su caligrafía distaba mucho de ser correcta, especialmente por el cargo que en un futuro próximo tomaría, pero el hecho de que él fuese tan afectuoso la llenaba de una dicha total.

Pero el tiempo transcurre sin misericordia, y ella apenas se dio cuenta de que esas cartas que antaño hacían enloquecer las mariposas de su estómago eventualmente fueron escaseando. Ella no iba a esos largos viajes por puro placer, siempre había trabajo, acuerdos que cerrar, muchos de ellos comerciales, así que había noches, luego de pasar más de quince horas revisando pergaminos, en los que sólo era consciente de entrar a la habitación asignada y de alguna forma alcanzaba a llegar a su cama, donde caía rendida, casi siempre sin siquiera cambiarse de ropa.

Al regresar a la aldea, volvía a pasar horas rindiéndole un reporte detallado a su Hokage y después normalmente era arrastrada por Ino o Tenten a una larga sesión de chismes para informarle todo lo que había acontecido en la aldea durante su ausencia.

En una de esas sesiones se había enterado de que Uchiha Sasuke finalmente había regresado a Konoha de forma más permanente. Es decir, el acuerdo al que había llegado con Kakashi consistía en realizar misiones para la Hoja, restituyéndole así su grado de shinobi, pero debido a su rango gennin, los trabajos especiales estaban fuera de su alcance de momento. Ése sería el precio que pagaría por su desobediencia. Todos sabían que el castigo era temporal y que quizá antes de que Naruto asumiera el cargo de Hokage, podría ejecutar funciones como ninja de élite.

En pocas ocasiones coincidió con Sakura. Ella tenía mucho trabajo, pues además de estar a cargo del Hospital de Konoha, se preparaba para su examen como jounin. Hinata respetaba y admiraba a su compañera de generación, pues era una mujer no sólo inteligente y poderosa, sino también entregada a su labor como ninja médico.

Hubo tiempo de serenidad, en el que Hinata pudo salir en muchas ocasiones con su amado Naruto. La aldea entera parecía satisfecha con la relación de ambos y de hecho la felicitaban frecuentemente. Cuando parecía que podía acostumbrarse a esa dicha, una nueva misión aparecía y ella debía partir.

Al cabo de casi tres años trabajando de forma intensiva, Hinata, ya con veinte años de edad, estaba a punto de solicitarle a su Hokage una licencia para disfrutar de sus ingresos acumulados en compañía de su amado. Había pensando en salir de viaje con él. Quizá una temporada cerca del mar les caería bien y reforzaría sus lazos como pareja. Incluso podrían comenzar a planificar el futuro. La posibilidad de formar una familia se le hacía cada vez más cercana.

Se había apresurado cuanto le fue posible para regresar a su aldea un día antes de lo planeado. La primavera estaba en todo su esplendor, el calor que se sentía en Konoha era considerable, pero Hinata recién regresaba de Suna, así que no percibía la temperatura de la misma forma que los otros. En la entrada de la aldea se topó con un rostro conocido, ella inclinó la cabeza a forma de saludo y sonrió; él por lo general asentía y partía sin más, pero ese día, para total sorpresa de la kunoichi, también habló:

-Hinata.

-Bu-buenas tardes Sasuke-san –por lo general ella ya no tartamudeaba, pero el que Uchiha Sasuke la saludara no era común; debía reconocer además que la presencia de ese hombre siempre la ponía ligeramente nerviosa. No podía atribuirlo a su alta estatura, pues Naruto medía lo mismo. Quizá era el aura que rodeaba al último Uchiha…

-¿Vienes de paso? –interrogó él, lo cual sorprendió aún más a la joven. Cierto que prácticamente nunca se saludaban, pero si lo hacían, jamás había una conversación. Ese día estaba lleno de sorpresas…

-N-no… Bueno, espero que no. Vine con la intención de solicitarle a Hokage-sama vacaciones… Y-yo... quiero ir a la playa…

-Haces bien, las vas a necesitar.

Hinata hubiera querido preguntarle a qué se refería con eso. Quizá había querido decir que ya las necesitaba, porque lucía agotada… Sí, eso debía ser. ¿A qué otra cosa podría referirse? La profunda mirada que le dirigía la inquietó. No quiso cuestionar a Sasuke; simplemente hablar con él ya era raro, así que era mejor dejar las cosas así. De todas formas, ella no se sentía del todo cómoda.

-Bueno… Me retiro. Que tengas un buen día Sasuke-san.

Realizando una inclinación, que fue respondida por un asentimiento de cabeza, Hinata finalizó ese encuentro. Para llegar a la torre del Hokage, la joven podía cruzar la aldea o rodearla. Estaba cansada, así que decidió atravesar la zona comercial con la intención de llegar lo antes posible y rendir su informe.

Avanzaba con paso rápido, pero a pesar de todo notó cómo varias miradas se posaban en su persona y un murmullo incesante se dejaba escuchar… Por un momento se preguntó si su ropa estaría rota o quizá tenía algo raro en el cabello o en la cara. Incluso quizá por eso Sasuke le había hablado, sólo con la intención de ponerla sobre aviso.

Apresuró aún más su andar, y tan pronto entró en la torre se dirigió a los sanitarios. Quizá parecería vanidosa, pero lo primero era verificar que todo estuviera en orden antes de presentarse con Kakashi-sama.

Extrañamente no había nada anormal en su persona, así que decidió presentarse ante su Hokage. Al llegar a la puerta, sus nudillos se paralizaron antes de poder golpear la puerta de madera... Lo que escuchó la dejó helada…

-Como futuro Hokage, es tu responsabilidad cuidar no sólo de la aldea, sino de tu persona… No puedes hacerle eso a Hinata-chan…

-Kakashi, por favor, entiéndeme…

-No Naruto. Entiende tú. Antes que hombre eres shinobi, y antes que shinobi eres prácticamente el Hokage. Te guste o no, eres Konoha… ¿Sabes lo que la gente comenzará a decir? ¡Estás exponiendo a Hinata!

-Lo sé, no soy idiota… Yo no quiero hacerle daño, esto pasó sin querer… Pero… -un fuerte suspiro se dejó escuchar-. Ella regresa mañana, sólo espero que comprenda…

Hinata no pudo más; haciendo lo que en otras circunstancias jamás se hubiera atrevido a hacer, giró la perilla sin haber advertido su presencia e ingresó al despacho de Kakashi. El copy ninja la miró, bastante asombrado, pues no se suponía que ella regresara a la Aldea aún. Naruto en cambio, perdió el color y sus ojos denotaban miedo.

-Buenas tardes, Kakashi-sama –Hinata realizó una breve inclinación para acompañar su saludo-. ¿Qué es lo que esperas que comprenda, Naruto-kun?

Kakashi miró a esos jóvenes. Él había sido mentor de ambos, en algún sentido. Había visto crecer a Naruto y realmente lo quería, pero en esa ocasión, su simpatía estaba con Hinata. Sacó de uno de los cajones un bolso y lo colocó en su escritorio mientras se ponía de pie.

-Yo… Tengo unos cuantos pendientes, así que pueden quedarse aquí y charlar. Hinata, deja el informe en el escritorio, por favor; yo lo leeré mañana. No necesitas venir personalmente. Y en esta bolsa está tu pago más una pequeña compensación. Nos vemos…

Y sin más, Kakashi salió de su propio despacho. En cuanto cerró la puerta, él también suspiró. Sabía que Hinata era una buena mujer, sólo esperaba que el daño que Naruto estaba por hacerle no la hiriese de forma irreversible. Él mejor que nadie sabía lo que era vivir con el corazón hecho añicos, sumido en la amargura.

-Hi-Hinata, no… no esperaba verte tan pronto… -dijo Naruto unos segundos después de que Kakashi cerrara la puerta. Tartamudeaba y evadía los ojos de la joven, quien lo miraba con insistencia, buscando un intercambio visual. Ella avanzó con ese andar suave y pausado que la caracterizaba, hasta el centro del recinto, a un metro de él, con la intención de obligarlo a mirarla. Por alguna razón, Hinata no hizo el menor intento por tocarlo, ni él a ella.

-Eso escuché. No entiendo por qué estás tan sorprendido y qué es lo que esperas que comprenda...

-Hi-nata… Yo… Quisiera haber tenido más tiempo para poder explicarlo… Yo… no soy bueno con las palabras… Lo sabes…

-Por favor, Naruto-kun, ve directo al punto…

-Sí… Acabas de llegar de un largo viaje, supongo que estás cansada…

-Lo estoy –dijo ella sin añadir algo más. No le permitiría evadir el tema.

-Bueno… Tú, significas mucho para mí. Fuiste capaz de arriesgar tu vida para protegerme y eso… Yo… siempre te querré.

Hinata no necesitaba escuchar más. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, pero se negó a derramar una sola.

"Siempre te querré" Esa frase la torturaría durante muchos años, sin que Naruto lo supiera.

-¿Me querrás? Na-Naruto-kun, hace mucho tiempo dejé de quererte y empecé a amarte… Tú… ya no sientes lo mismo que yo, ¿verdad?

El joven jinchuriki agachó la mirada y empuñó sus manos. Le dolía hacerle eso a la primera persona que había confiado en él.

Negó con la cabeza un par de veces. Se armó de valor y acompañó su negativa con palabras.

-N-no. Lo siento mucho Hinata… Pero mis… mis sentimientos han cambiado…

-E-ella… ¿quién es?

El rubio levantó la vista y negó una vez más. Intentaría protegerla de la verdad hasta donde le fuera posible, al menos le debía eso…

-No importa quién es… Pero quiero que sepas que siempre tendrás un…

-No –interrumpió ella-. Basta Naruto-kun. Tienes razón. No importa. Pero no me digas que significo algo especial para ti o que siempre serás un amigo para mí… Esas palabras no significan nada en este momento. Sé que no me estás diciendo toda la verdad, y quizá sea mejor así. Yo… no te detendré. No soy quién para hacerlo. Perdóname, pero ahora mismo, tampoco puedo desearte que seas feliz. N-no no estoy segura sobre lo que debo sentir…

-Hinata, por favor… Si me dejas explicarte…

-No. Discúlpame con Hokage-sama, por favor. El reporte completo esta aquí –dijo mientras colocaba el pergamino en el escritorio y tomaba la bolsa con su pago-. No me siento muy bien y necesito retirarme.

Naruto estiró su mano vendada, intentando detenerla, pero ella fue más rápida y retrocedió. Sin dar una mirada, dio la media vuelta y alcanzó la puerta. No se detuvo ni cuando escuchó la voz de Naruto llamándola.

Debía alejarse de ahí lo más rápido posible. Le estaba costando mucho trabajo respirar, pero debía mantenerse firme. Si en algún momento ella dudó ser una Hyuuga, en ese instante supo que el orgullo que caracterizaba a su familia también estaba en su ser. Ni una lágrima dejaría salir frente al amor de su vida.

Salió de la torre del Hokage con pasos rápidos, pero si correr. En cuanto se adentró en la zona comercial, aunque su cabeza estaba hecha un caos, alcanzó a percibir unos murmullos. Una voz femenina decía algo como Pobrecita, debe estar destrozada. De seguro ya se lo dijo… Ella dio tanto por él y se lo pagó traicionándola, y nada más que con su…

La Hyuuga no pudo más. Realizó unos sellos y su presencia se ubicó a las orillas de la aldea. No quería saber nada de él o de esa mujer con quien ahora estaba. No quería escuchar a nadie…

-Hinata-san, ¿de nuevo saldrá de viaje? –interrogó uno de los shinobis encargado de vigilar la puerta oeste.

Un viaje. Sí. Necesitaba alejarse de Konoha por un tiempo… O por siempre…

-Sí. Iré a… Kirigakure…

-Adelante entonces. Que tenga buen viaje Hinata-san.

-Gracias.

En cuanto sintió el aire golpear su rostro, supo que ese momento definiría el resto de su vida. No lo pensó más y comenzó a correr. Toda la tarde avanzó de esa forma sin sentir ni una pizca de cansancio. Su mente sólo repetía constantemente que quería ir lejos, muy lejos… No lloró. Bloqueó todo los pensamientos y se mantuvo avanzando. Se detuvo cuando notó que el sol estaba a punto de ocultarse. Miró entonces su entorno. Estaba en medio de un bosque en el camino principal. Conocía la ubicación por su buena memoria, pero aún estaba lejos de su destino.

Ni siquiera traía consigo comida. Sólo una bolsa de dormir y una cantimplora permanecían en su mochila. Las piernas le cosquilleaban, en ese momento notó cuán cansada estaba. Se alejó del camino buscando donde poder hacer una fogata para comer algo. Pero luego meditó que quizá había un pueblo cercano que ella no ubicara. Activó su Byakugan y encontró que a menos de diez minutos a paso tranquilo había un pequeño poblado civil. Quizá sería mejor pernoctar ahí. Desactivó su dojutsu y se dispuso a avanzar, pero de pronto, todo se volvió negro…

No supo más de sí.

**Continuará… **

Hola a todos:

Como verán, yo no pierdo la esperanza de que Hinata y Sasuke queden juntos. Para mí, todo eso que vimos en el epílogo de The Last (la boda, cuando pasan los créditos y la posterior escena de Naruto, Hinata y sus hijos) quedará como el sueño de la joven y enamorada Hyuuga. Espero que la historia les guste. Originalmente iba a ser un one shot. Pero me sorprendí al ver que no podía parar de escribir. Así que será un three shot. Espero leer sus críticas. Siempre es un placer saber lo que opinan.

De momento me despido, el próximo capítulo será muy pronto.

Pily-chan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2 - Revelaciones**

El día no había sido sencillo. Reuniones por la mañana, serenar ánimos durante la tarde, llegar a acuerdos ya casi al caer el sol… Brincar el horario de comida para que la junta no se alargara más… ¡Estaba exhausta! Además, llevaba más de una semana durmiendo únicamente dos horas diarias. Se mantenía en pie a base de café y una férrea voluntad.

Como era habitual, Hinata era la última en retirarse, pues necesitaba dejar todo pulcro y redactar los acuerdos. Los Kages, incluyendo a su propio Hokage, Hatake Kakashi, parecían niños de cinco años cuando se encaprichaban con algo. Pero esa junta era sumamente necesaria ahora que el Hokage cedería su puesto a su sucesor…

Naruto…

Dos años habían transcurrido desde que dejó Konoha…

Desde que ambos dejaron Konoha…

Echó una mirada a la sala de juntas, y sonrió al notar que todo estaba como debería. Cerró la puerta y descendió a paso lento los tres pisos del edificio. En ese punto ya no estaba segura si estaba más cansada que hambrienta o viceversa.

El sol se estaba ocultando. Los atardeceres eran preciosos en Kiri. La neblina que caracterizaba a esa aldea siempre causaba efectos mágicos alrededor… Cuando el sol se ocultaba y la neblina se asentaba, Hinata se sentía dentro de un cuento de hadas. Se detuvo un momento ante un ventanal para observarlo con calma. Sonrió.

La noche ya casi cubría Kirigakure en cuanto ella puso un pie en el concreto de la calle; una figura, quien había permanecido recargado en la pared, se movió y salió a su encuentro. Ella lo conocía perfectamente.

-¿Todo bien? –interrogó él con su grave voz.

-Sí. Al final todo se pudo solucionar –un traidor bostezo salió de entre sus labios.

-¿Quieres cenar algo? –Preguntó él obviando el agotamiento de la chica.

-¿Correrás el riesgo de que caiga dormida sobre mi plato de sopa?

-No te dejaré dormir sin haber comido.

-En serio Sasuke, espero que puedas mantenerme despierta… -Estaba sumamente cansada, pero en cuanto analizó sus propias palabras, se sonrojó. Él sonrió y levantó una ceja mientras le respondía:

-¿Quieres apostar? Tengo mis métodos, Hinata…

Si al principio un tímido rubor coloreó sus pómulos, en ese momento estaba más roja que una cereza.

-Va-vamos a comer… -replicó ella mientras daba unos cuantos pasos hacia el frente, interponiendo distancia entre ellos, evitando también que Sasuke mirara el tono que había adquirido su rostro.

Él la observó y ensanchó aun más esa sonrisa ladina que Hinata había llegado a conocer tan bien… Las cosas estaban cambiando…

Sasuke y Hinata. Ni una sola criatura en el mundo pudo llegar a imaginar que ese par de shinobis podrían en el futuro no sólo sostener una conversación, sino ser también los mejores amigos.

Durante su infancia y adolescencia, vivieron sus propios dramas familiares y ambos intentaron ocultar su dolor de la mejor forma posible. En un universo paralelo, si la pequeña Hinata y el pequeño Sasuke hubiesen sido amigos desde aquél momento, ninguno hubiese conocido la terrible soledad que fue su fiel compañera durante años.

Pero en su realidad, ellos jamás intercambiaron más que un saludo ocasional. Él siempre la consideró demasiado suave y débil. Ella sabía la situación por la que él había pasado, y aunque lo compadecía, también le temía. Crecieron y se fijaron metas diametralmente opuestas. Manejaron su dolor y abandono como pudieron, así sus caminos fueron muy distintos...

Hasta el día en el que el corazón de Hinata se fragmentó…

**Flash Back**

_Abrió los ojos con dificultad, sólo para percatarse de que le dolía demasiado la cabeza. En general, todo su cuerpo le dolía, como si hubiese entrenado hasta el cansancio. Pero lo único que competía con su migraña era el malestar abdominal… Tenía hambre…_

_De pronto su caprichoso cerebro decidió hacer su trabajo y cayó en cuenta que no estaba en el bosque, donde era el último sitio en el que estuvo. Su cuerpo estaba plácidamente recostado sobre una superficie blanda y muy cómoda. Un colchón, una cama…_

_Se enderezó de golpe, lo cual agravó el dolor y además, le causó un mareo._

_¿Cómo había llegado hasta ahí? Se preguntó mientras sujetaba con ambas manos su cabeza, intentando serenar en vano el martilleo constante. Miró el techo blanco, las paredes color crema, unos cuantos muebles… Eso no era un hospital… ¿Dónde estaba?_

_Un par de golpes en la puerta la arrancaron de sus pensamientos._

_-Servicio…_

_¿Servicio? ¿Servicio a la habitación?_

_Inspeccionó a toda prisa sus ropas. Todo estaba en su sitio. _

_-A-adelante… -musitó._

_Una jovencita de unos doce años entró en la habitación. Sonreía y mantenía un rubor constante en sus mejillas._

_-Buenos días, Hime-sama. Su esposo nos ha pedido traerle comida…_

_-¿M-mi… Mi… mi… e-es-espo-so? –Ese había sido el peor tartamudeo de su vida, pero no podían culparla. ¿De dónde habían sacado que tenía un esposo? Las manos que habían estado sujetando su cabeza, ahora prensaban las cobijas como si ellas pudieran protegerla._

_-Respira, Hinata. Te vas desmayar de nuevo si sigues hiperventilando -¡Esa voz! Los ojos claros de la joven kunoichi se detuvieron en la gallarda figura de ese hombre que ingresaba a la habitación detrás de la jovencita. Oh, por Dios, ¿qué había sucedido?- Deja la bandeja en la mesa, comeré aquí también._

_La chica inclinó su cabeza, obedeciendo la orden de ese apuesto pelinegro. A pesar de su estupefacción, Hinata no podía obviar que Sasuke era poco amable al dirigirse a las personas. Parecía que siempre estaba dando órdenes. _

_-Gra-gracias –musitó Hinata y la chica sonrió aún más. En seguida se retiró, cerrando la puerta tras ella. Al quedarse a solas con Sasuke, aunque podía haberle preguntado mil cosas, temía hablar, así que sólo lo miró. Él pareció entender que ella no hablaría, porque con pasos lentos avanzó hasta la cama y dijo:_

_-¿Tienes suficiente chakra para ponerte de pie o también debo alimentarte?_

_Ella no sabía si ofenderse por el tono tan ácido que usó, o agradecerle porque estaba segura de que ese hombre la había sacado de un apuro. Sin responderle, retiró las cobijas de su cuerpo y colocó sus pies en la madera. Sonrió levemente al ponerse de pie, pero ese gesto se desvaneció con rapidez al sentir un horrible mareo. A pesar de ser kunoichi, una de las mejores de hecho, en ese estado era incapaz de frenar la caída hacia el frente._

_Cerró los ojos, totalmente resignada a quedar como una idiota frente a Uchiha Sasuke. Por un instante deseó golpearse lo suficientemente fuerte la cabeza para quedar de nuevo inconsciente. Ya era bastante terrible perder lo que más amaba, para además, perder también su autosuficiencia frente alguien como el ex vengador de Konoha… Pero jamás sintió el golpe, sino una superficie bastante sólida que la sostuvo. Sólida y cálida. El pecho de Sasuke._

_-¿Cómo diablos te atreviste a malgastar hasta tu última reserva de chakra? De todas las mujeres de Konoha, creí que eras la menos estúpida, ahora veo… _

_Hinata no dejó que terminara la frase, y recuperando un poco de su dignidad, se apartó de él empujándolo. Si Sasuke era el orgullo Uchiha personificado, ella, en ese momento, era la digna representante del orgullo Hyuuga._

_-No pedí tu ayuda, Uchiha-san…_

_-¿Así te enseñaron los presuntuosos Hyuuga a tratar a tu esposo? Y mi nombre es Sasuke, como bien sabes. -Dijo él mitad en serio, mitad en broma. Ella ya había olvidado ese detalle del matrimonio. ¿Por qué había mentido? No tuvo que formular la pregunta, pues o Sasuke había desarrollado un jutsu prohibido entre los Yamanaka para leer mentes, o ella era demasiado expresiva, ya que él enseguida añadió-. ¿Qué más podía decir si aparecí con una mujer inconsciente entre mis brazos?_

_-¿Y te creyeron? ¿Así nada más? –Preguntó ella sorprendida y con bastante indignación añadió:- ¡Pudo haber sido un secuestro!_

_-¿Crees que alguien me diría que no? -Y la joven Hyuuga ya no dijo nada, sólo desvió la mirada, sintiéndose incómoda. Sí, debía admitirlo, con ese rostro y ese cuerpo perfectamente definido, ningún ser vivo le negaría algo a Sasuke-. Quédate en la cama. Traeré tu comida hasta aquí..._

_Hinata volvió a sentarse y se acomodó para recibir la bandeja que su ex compañero de clases le entregó._

_-Gracias… Por todo…_

_El resopló, pero no respondió. Luego de colocar la bandeja sobre las piernas de la kunoichi tomó asiento también curvando una de sus piernas para quedar frente a la Hyuuga. Cogió su porción de comida y comenzó a comer._

_El silencio los rodeó por un buen rato, pero pese a que la situación era extraña, pues prácticamente ellos eran dos desconocidos compartiendo los alimentos, en la intimidad de una habitación, sentados sobre una cama, no se sentían incómodos. En lo absoluto. _

_Compartir algo, de por sí, era una experiencia casi nueva para Sasuke. Por lo general estaba solo, y la única persona a quien podía tolerar por un tiempo prolongado en Konoha era a Kakashi. Naruto y Sakura eran soportables durante un rato… un rato muy, muy corto; sus parloteos incesantes siempre terminaban por fastidiarlo. La Hyuuga era silenciosa y eso era nuevo y tranquilizador para él._

_Cuando la comida casi se terminaba, Sasuke tomó la palabra…_

_-¿Lo sabes?_

_Hinata respingó. Miró esos profundos ojos negros y de inmediato supo a qué se refería._

_-Todos en Konoha lo supieron antes que yo, ¿verdad?_

_-Ese idiota no es capaz de ocultar algo… Y de hecho no intentaron ser discretos..._

_-E-ella es de Konoha, entonces…_

_La siempre inexpresiva faz de Sasuke evidenció sorpresa. El muy cobarde de Naruto ni siquiera le dijo la verdad completa…_

_-¿Necesitas saber quién es? –Preguntó él antes de continuar dando información sobre algo que, para empezar, no era asunto suyo… Bueno, no totalmente._

_-Supongo que saberlo, a estas alturas, no cambiará nada… _

_-¿Y qué harás? ¿Regresarás a Konoha?_

_-No lo sé. Si regreso tendré que ver la cara de todo mundo sintiendo lástima por mí. Pero si no vuelvo seré una cobarde…_

_Sasuke dejó los palillos sobre su plato de arroz y se puso de pie. Avanzó hacia una de las dos ventanas con las que contaba la habitación de ese pequeño hotel._

_El día anterior, él había percibido el chakra de Hinata desde que salió a toda prisa de Konoha. Sintió un atisbo de pena por ella. La chica no era su amiga, pero jamás lo había acosado, y eso ya la situaba en la lista de la gente aceptable… Además, la venía observando con peculiar atención desde hacía unos cuantos meses…_

_Percibió su presencia alejándose cada vez más y también notó el desgaste de energía. Si seguía a ese paso perdería la conciencia en algún punto no muy lejano. Si bien el mundo shinobi gozaba de relativa paz, aún había maleantes acechando a los viajeros. Una kunoichi sin chakra estaría tan indefensa como cualquier mujer._

_El Sasuke oscuro que buscó venganza le repetía que ese no era su maldito problema. Si ella era así de descuidada con su propia persona, tenía que recibir su lección y asumir las consecuencias por ser tan irresponsable. El manejo de chakra era una de las primeras lecciones como shinobi._

_Pero la imagen de su clan asesinado apareció de pronto frente a sus ojos. Más importante aún, puso visualizar con terrorífica claridad la imagen de su madre, su pálido rostro sin vida, con la sangre manchando el tatami… Si dejaba a la Hyuuga a su suerte, estaba seguro que su muerte sería mucho peor que la del ser a quien más amó sobre el planeta._

_Él debía realizar una misión ridículamente sencilla. Desde su regreso oficial a Konoha, tras años de viajar buscando la expiación, se había convertido en el jodido mensajero personal de Kakashi. De ninja renegado, temido y respetado en las cinco grandes naciones, pasó a ser un vil sirviente. Ni hablar, ese era el pago que le debía a la Hoja, y a decir verdad, era un precio bastante bajo. Lo único que deseaba era encontrar la serenidad que había perdido hace muchos años… _

_Lo decidió. Alejarse de su ruta por un rato no supondría mayor problema. Se movió lo más rápido que pudo intentando darle alcance a esa descuidada mujer, pero debía reconocer que la Hyuuga era bastante hábil al desplazarse. Su menuda constitución debía jugar a su favor. Pero no era sólo eso, ella era miembro de la rama principal de un clan poderoso. A pesar de su obvia tendencia a subestimar a los shinobis, especialmente a las kunoichis, Sasuke reconoció que es chica poseía una velocidad envidiable y mucha resistencia, pues corría sin detenerse desde hacía ya varias horas. Además, ella recién llegaba de un viaje. No podía imaginar cuan rápida sería en plenas condiciones…_

_Tardó más de lo esperado en darle alcance. Para ese entonces, la peliazul se había desviado del camino. Sasuke la miró desde lo alto de un árbol. Supuso que la chica buscaba un refugio. Quizá él había exagerado, y ella podía arreglárselas perfectamente sola._

_Estaba a punto de darse la media vuelta y volver a su misión cuando notó que la joven activó su kekkei genkai, lo cual agotó su reserva de chakra causándole un desmayo. Sus preciados reflejos evitaron que ella se golpeara la cabeza con alguno de los troncos que rodeaban la zona._

_Él conocía esa ruta. Ser mensajero de su antiguo sensei le había permitido ubicar los alrededores de las salidas de Konoha. El poblado más cercano estaba a cinco minutos corriendo. Pero no quería llegar así. Un shinobi que carga a otro, por lo general, es mal recibido en cualquier aldea, particularmente en una aldea civil._

_Colocó el cuerpo de la Hinata en el piso, cuidando no lastimar la cabeza de la chica, algo en ella lo hacía ser particularmente atento… No quiso ahondar en detalles, por lo que sin más retiró su propio protector de la frente, el cual lo asignaba como shinobi de la Hoja, e hizo lo mismo con el que ella usaba en el cuello. Para hacerlo, movió esa abundante cabellera azulada. Sus hebras eran suaves, igual que la piel donde estaba su protector. Miró su rostro y lo halló bastante armonioso, se preguntó si sería terso… Luego de tocarlo, descubrió que sí._

_Retiró el porta kunais y el botiquín del cinturón de la Hyuuga, también su mochila de viaje. Todo lo guardó dentro de la bolsa de ella. Hizo lo mismo con sus propios artículos shinobis. Enseguida se colocó sobre el hombro la mochila de la joven y la suya. Finalmente, tomó en brazos a la chica._

_A pesar de que habían pasado ya unos años, el brazo artificial que Sakura y la Godaime habían diseñado para él con las células de Hashirama aún le resultaba extraño. Pero debía reconocer que era más de lo que se merecía. Llevando a la chica cual damisela dormida, comenzó a caminar. Al entrar al poblado, un grupo de hombres se acercó a él. Lo rodearon en cuanto lo vieron con la joven dama. Ante las insistentes miradas hacia la atractiva figura de Hinata, particularmente en ese par de llamativos pechos, él frunció el entrecejo y sin haberlo planeado, la estrechó aún más y dijo que ella era su esposa, y que estaban de paso. Los hombres preguntaron la causa del desmayo y Sasuke respondió que él, descuidadamente, la había dejado exhausta luego de su noche de bodas. La carcajada estridente que soltaron y comentarios como Qué afortunado Ojalá fuera joven de nuevo Ay, estos muchachos, tan vigorosos retumbaron en sus oídos. En otros tiempos, con su katana hubiera podido despedazarlos, pero en esos momentos se vio en la obligación de sonreír con soberbia._

_De inmediato le indicaron el camino hacia una posada bastante frecuentada por viajeros de paso. Las señoras de la residencia lo recibieron como si fuera una celebridad, pues uno de los vigilantes lo escoltó e hizo el enorme favor de divulgar el por qué de la inconsciencia de esa hermosa jovencita que reposaba entre sus brazos._

_La verdad es que ese par hacía una linda pareja, por lo que las mujeres suspiraron y sonrieron. Las más jóvenes con ternura y ensoñación, y las mayores con picardía. Incluso una de ellas dijo a viva voz Qué envidia, ojalá mi esposo me hubiera dejado así. Pero si no lo hizo cuando teníamos veinte años, ahora es un milagro que dure un minuto…_

_Sasuke en serio se sorprendía de esas mujeres desvergonzadas. No es que él se asustara o que perjudicaran su tierna mente. Pero ¿no se suponía que las señoras respondían a un código de conducta que les impedía parecerse a los hombres? No guardaba ni un recuerdo de su madre, o de alguna de las mujeres Uchiha, comportándose de esa forma. Miró el rostro de la Hyuuga y tampoco podía recordar un solo momento en el que su dulce personalidad variara…_

_Negó un par de veces y subió las escaleras con ella. Rápidamente una adolescente, quien al parecer era la menos desquiciada de esas féminas, le preguntó si deseaba que les preparasen un baño. Él dijo que sí, para él. Pero que a su esposa la dejaran descansar._

_Sasuke sabía que la kunoichi estaría agotada, por lo que la depositó sobre la cama y la dejó dormir. Él, al terminar de bañarse y tras comer un poco, se sentó en una silla bastante incómoda a unos metros de la cama. No durmió esa noche; por alguna razón, le pareció más interesante contemplarla…_

_Hinata, luego de que Sasuke se colocara frente a la ventana, permaneció con la mirada sobre sus manos sin emitir una palabra. Sasuke mantenía sus ojos en el cristal, pero la observaba a través del reflejo sin que ella lo supiera._

_-Lo que la gente opine debe tenerte sin cuidado, Hinata. ¿Qué quieres hacer con tu vida? Esa es la única pregunta que es importante y estás obligada a respondértela. Huir, quedarse… la gente siempre hablará. Haz lo que te venga en gana y acepta las consecuencias…_

_En algún punto, Sasuke ya no hablaba de ella… Era la primera vez que externaba con alguien su sentir respecto a todo lo que hizo en el pasado. Cierto que una parte le pesaba y quizá cargaría con eso el resto de su vida. Pero en realidad, el único perdón que le importaba era el de él mismo… Y aún no llegaba._

_-No quiero regresar a Konoha. No hasta que mi corazón vuelva a latir a su propio ritmo y no al de él…_

_-¿Dónde irás?_

_-Hace poco Terumi-sama, la Mizukage, me ofreció trabajo en Kirigakure. Yo la admiro mucho y ella valora el dojutsu de los Hyuuga. Quizá me establezca allí un tiempo. Pero necesito que Hokage-sama lo autorice, igual que mi clan…_

_-¿Tu clan? _

_-Sí, como Hyuuga…_

_-Las leyes de tu familia no son diferentes de lo que eran las de los Uchiha –interrumpió él-. Sé que tú fuiste entregada a la aldea de la Hoja para servir como shinobi. El único que puede objetar tu estancia fuera de los muros de Konoha es el Hokage. Kakashi no se opondrá._

_En aquél momento, Sasuke también tomó una decisión. Ya no deseaba emplearse como mensajero. Solicitaría a Kakashi un permiso temporal para escoltar a la Hyuuga. Sería como su guardaespaldas. No era el trabajo de sus sueños, pero al menos así mataba dos aves de una pedrada: se alejaría de la Hoja y dejaría ese nefasto trabajo que poco tenía que ver con sus extraordinarias habilidades como shinobi, modestia aparte._

_Y al pasar tiempo con esa mujer podría finalmente dilucidar por qué le llamaba tanto la atención…_

_Como lo previeron, Terumi Mei los aceptó con una dicha absoluta. Hinata le simpatizaba bastante, y además, podía aportar mucho a su aldea con el conocimiento de un preciado dojutsu y un clan ancestral. Pero gracias a alguna intervención divina, Uchiha Sasuke también permanecería en sus territorios, lo cual terminó por extasiarla. _

_Al mirarlos la primera vez que se presentaron en su oficina, Mei tuvo sospechas… Hinata no estaba en su mejor momento, pero Sasuke se movía como si en verdad quisiera protegerla. No sabía si lo hacía de forma intencional, pero parecía que no. Había algo entre ellos y Mei sonrió al pensar que seguramente se trataba del hilo rojo del destino que comenzaba a tensarse para unirlos. _

_**FIN DE FLASH BACK**_

A pesar de que día había sido soleado, una llovizna cayó justo cuando los shinobis de la Hoja estaban a medio camino de llegar a su meta. Ninguno traía con qué resguardarse, así que intercambiaron una mirada y luego de sonreír, emprendieron una carrera sin habilidades shinobis de por medio.

Las cosas eran así entre ellos desde hacía un tiempo. Eran dos personas que podían permanecer en silencio durante horas y luego, comunicarse a través de miradas. Eso fue nuevo para ambos. Y les agradaba. Cinco minutos después se detuvieron cuando frente a sus rostros hallaron el restaurante que frecuentaban… Cerrado.

-¡No es posible! –Musitó Hinata.

Sasuke volteó a verla. Él también tenía hambre, pero al menos había podido comer algo por la tarde, suponía que Hinata no había probado bocado.

-Hoy te cocinaré…

Ella lo volteó a ver con evidente sorpresa. Un sonrojo se posó en sus mejillas mientras respondía:

-No es necesario que te molestes…

-Si fuese una molestia, no lo haría. Ahora cállate y vamos a casa.

"¿A casa?" Se cuestionó Hinata. Vivían en el mismo edificio, pero en apartamentos separados… Por un muro, pero separados al final de cuentas. La palabra "casa" le gustó. Le gustó la voz de Sasuke al decirla, le gustó el cuadro que se dibujó en su mente…

Pero no le gustó pensar que su corazón podía estar en juego de nuevo. No sería justo. Ni para ella ni para él. No dijo nada, pero lo siguió. El ambiente entre ambos cambió de inmediato y Sasuke lo percibió. Estaba a punto de comentarlo cuando el sonido de un golpe y agua salpicando llamó su atención.

Al girar el rostro hacia la dirección del sonido, vio a su protegida empapada y de rodillas en el piso.

-Debiste tener mucha suerte –musitó Sasuke mientras la veía. A Hinata en serio le dolió el golpe, pero levantó su rostro, empapado por la lluvia y el agua que la salpicó, y miró a su interlocutor con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, sin comprender a qué se refería-. En los chunnin. Se me dificulta pensar que haya aprobado los exámenes una kunoichi que se desmaya por agotar su chakra y tropieza por un poco de agua…

Él siempre intentaba hacerla enfadar. Era muy extraño, porque las mujeres histéricas, lloronas, gritonas y en general, las mujeres fuera de sí, le fastidiaban. Pero Hinata, ni siquiera enojada, daba muestras de perder el control, de hecho, cuando se molestaba un poco, le parecía más bien tierna…

Para probarle a ese presuntuoso Uchiha que ella era una kunoichi calificada, se puso de pie y reprimió un gemido en cuanto colocó su pie sobre el piso… No le dijo nada y comenzó a avanzar con dificultad.

Él la miró y cuando ella pasaba por su costado, hizo el intento de ayudarla tratando de colocar una de sus manos en la fina cintura de la joven, pero para su sorpresa ella manoteó impidiéndole tocarla. Pero eso no fue todo, pues también lo miró con el entrecejo aún más fruncido y siguió caminando. Sasuke sonrió. Era orgullosa. Al final de cuentas estaba ante una Hyuuga.

Dio la media vuelta mientras la veía avanzar con lentitud. Su cabello comenzaba a evidenciar cuan mojado estaba. Se cruzó de brazos y flexionó su rodilla derecha levemente mientras su cadera salía un poco a causa de recargar su peso en la pierna izquierda.

-Te enfermarás y harás que yo también lo haga si no dejas que te ayude.

-Entonces vete. Yo puedo irme sola.

Bien, eso sí comenzaba a cabrearlo. Esa no era su dulce Hinata molesta. Una cosa era ver el casi nulo orgullo Hyuuga de vez en cuando, y otra muy diferente era que ella lo rechazara.

-Hinata…

Ella ignoró por completo la advertencia implícita en la forma en la que él pronunció su nombre. Ni siquiera volteó a verlo y prosiguió su camino una marcada cojera. Sasuke sintió una pizca de culpa. Quizá esta vez sí se había pasado de la raya con su comentario.

-Desde que soy tu guardián, aunque quiera largarme, no puedo hacerlo, lo sabes –dijo él avanzando un par de pasos para acortar la distancia.

-Haz lo que quieras, Uchiha.

Eso lo congeló en su sitio. Diablos. El apellido. Era un retroceso de diez años en su relación…

-¿Así serán las cosas, Hyuuga? –Preguntó él con la voz un par de octavas más alta.

-Ya te dije, ve a tu casa, descansa. Yo llegaré por mi cuenta.

Nadie podía darle órdenes a un Uchiha, menos aún a Uchiha Sasuke, así que rápidamente le cerró el paso y la enfrentó, colocando sus brazos en los hombros de la joven, obligándola a mirarlo.

-¿Por qué estás tan molesta?

-¿Por qué no te vas? –Respondió ella con esa característica voz dulce, pero en tono cortante.

-¿Te molestó lo que te dije? –Replicó él sin moverse un ápice.

-¿Así eres tú, no Sasuke? Y yo ya debería estar acostumbrada. Toda la vida me han dicho lo débil que soy, así que no eres ni el primero ni el último que lo hace. Pero te diré algo: ahórrate la molestia. Ni tú, ni todo el clan Hyuuga, ni el nuevo Hokage necesitan recordármelo. Yo lo sé. ¡No hay un solo día que lo pueda olvidar!

Sasuke podía diferenciar perfectamente las lágrimas de Hinata de la lluvia que estaba arreciando. Ni siquiera la vio llorar cuando pasó lo de… Ella había mencionado al Hokage... ¡Qué idiota! Por supuesto que tenía que ver con eso… La actual reunión de los Kages era para dejar acuerdos claros y concisos antes de que su antiguo compañero de equipo asumiera su cargo como Hokage de Konohagakure.

No se permitió razonar sus próximas acciones, Sasuke sólo dio un paso al frente y cerró sus brazos alrededor de la espalda y cintura de Hinata, aprisionándola contra su propio pecho. Ella se tensó unos momentos e intentó alejarse, pero él extendió su mano derecha, reposándola sobre la espalda de ella, y presionó, manteniéndola en su lugar.

-N-no… No necesito tu lástima, Uchiha.

-Sasuke, mi nombre es Sasuke. No vuelvas a llamarme Uchiha.

Ella se calló por un momento, comprendiendo lo que esas palabras, aunque fueran dichas de forma cortante, significaban. Sasuke era su amigo, y él no quería que las cosas cambiaran. Tener un amigo en medio de dolor significó todo para Hinata. El oscuro vengador irónicamente fue la luz que ella necesitaba. Dejando salir el llanto que había guardado durante dos largos años, ella también lo abrazó y comenzó a sollozar.

No recordaba una sola vez en su vida en la que se hubiera permitido a sí misma semejante lujo. Tampoco hubo alguien que le permitiera llorar de esa forma.

Los Hyuuga siempre debían permanecer inmutables, le había dicho su padre infinidad de veces.

Los Hyuuga jamás le darán a su enemigo la ventaja, permitiéndoles conocer su punto débil.

Los Hyuuga deben ser fríos y fuertes en la misma medida…

Y ella, Hinata, la primogénita de la rama principal, era todo lo que un Hyuuga no debía ser…

Hinata era todo lo que no debía existir dentro de su clan…

Había huido esperando no volver a escuchar el nombre de Naruto, pero ahora él iría hasta la Aldea que le había servido de refugio… Y ella lo vería y debía actuar como si nada hubiera pasado, como si ella nunca lo hubiera amado y él nunca la hubiera lastimado. ¿Podría ser tan buena actriz?

-No estarás sola. Permaneceré todo el tiempo contigo, si eso quieres -ella se alejó un poco para levantar la vista. Sasuke la miraba con seriedad. Bueno, no era como si él bromeara a menudo, pero en esos momentos sus ojos negros mostraban una intensidad que le resultaba perturbadora, porque le atraía. La imagen que cruzó su mente era la de una serpiente mirando a un inocente ratón-. No estás sola. Ninguno de los dos lo está, nunca más.

Ella jamás sabría por qué no se alejó cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Lo único que hizo fue observar cómo él se inclinaba, lo cual era notable, pues los separaban varios centímetros de altura. Miró los ojos de Sasuke, y sus labios de forma intermitente. Sabía que si lo detenía, él no la obligaría. Pero no quiso ni pudo hacerlo...

**Continuará…**

Muchísimas gracias por el cálido recibimiento que le han dado a este fanfic. Nació de pronto y quise compartirlo con ustedes de inmediato. Realmente quería hacer algo sencillo, pues la vida ya no me da para continuar con fics largos, pero como les dije en el capítulo anterior, escribí y no podía parar, lo cual me pareció era demasiado para un oneshot.

Deseo aclarar que Naruto es uno de mis personajes preferidos. Lo adoro. Pero mi pareja predilecta siempre será el SasuHina por los motivos que conocemos quienes amamos a esta pareja Crack. Así que discúlpenme por ponerlo de "malo" en el fic, pero era sumamente necesario. A mi parecer sería una de las pocas opciones que evitarían el NaruHina.

Sin más por añadir, me despido de momento recordándoles que pronto tendrán el final. Saludos cordiales a todos.

Pily-chan.


End file.
